Help One, Help All!
Story On Melemele Island, Hala is battling four Ultra Beasts with the help of Hariyama and Tapu Koko. Hala: Argh, they area a struggle. Both Hariyama and Tapu Koko are panting. The four Ultra Beasts are two of each. There are two white humanoid Ultra Beasts with sharp, pointy legs, and the other two are like a huge bell with two arms, that don't seem to be attached to anything. Hala: For the sake of Melemele Island. Hariyama, use Force Palm! Hariyama runs using Force Palm, but the steel bell Ultra Beasts both attack using Air Slash, hitting Hariyama back to Tapu Koko and Hala. Hala: I can't be a Kahuna if I can't even protect the island. The two bell Ultra Beasts use Air Slash towards Hariyama and the two humanoid Ultra Beasts use Psycho Cut towards Tapu Koko. The moves hit both Pokemon, but after the smoke disappears, we see a Grovyle and a Torracat are in front, having stopped the attacks. Hala: A Torracat and another Pokemon. Tapu Koko: Kokoko. Hala and Tapu Koko look behind them and see Jon and Tyler running into view and stop by them. Jon: Hala, Tapu Koko! Hala: Jon! And who is this? Tyler: My name is Tyler. We travelled together while in Johto. Hala: I see. My name is Hala, and I'm the Kahuna of this island. Jon: And this is the Guardian, Tapu Koko. Tyler: And who are they? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Rotom-Dex scans the bell Ultra Beast first, while Jon is healing Tapu Koko and Hariyama. Rotom-Dex: Celesteela, the Launch Pokemon. Celesteela is a Steel and Flying type. It is a one of a kind Ultra Beast. Witnesses have seen it burn down a forest by expelling gas from its two arms. Rotom-Dex then scans the Humanoid one. Rotom-Dex: Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokemon. Kartana is a Steel and Grass type. This Ultra Beast's body, which is as thin as paper, is like a sharpened sword. Rotom-Dex clears the data from his screen and Jon has finished healing Tapu Koko and Hariyama. Jon: There you both go. Hariyama and Tapu Koko thank Jon. Jon: So, going with Torracat was a good idea. Hala: I hear these Ultra Beasts are all over Alola. Tyler: They are. Lance and Rosa are going to get Olivia, and help. Hala: Why? Jon: Let's stop them, then we can talk. Torracat, go fast, Flame Charge! Torracat runs towards the Ultra Beasts using Flame Charge. Tyler: Grovyle, use Leaf Blade! Grovyle runs alongside Torracat using Leaf Blade. Both Celesteela use Double-Edge hitting Torracat and Grovyle, smashing them into the ground next to Hariyama and Tapu Koko. Jon: Torracat! Torracat and Grovyle get up. Hala: Use Force Palm! Hariyama runs towards Celesteela using Force Palm. Celesteela uses Air Slash towards Hariyama, but Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt to cancel out the move. Hariyama hits Celesteela with Force Palm, but the other Celesteela hits with Double-Edge, causing a lot of damage. Jon: This is a pain. Tapu Koko: Koko. Jon: Yeah. They are strong. Tyler: We need to attack together. Jon: Let's go then. Tyler: Grovyle, use Aerial Ace! Grovyle heads towards both Kartana using Aerial Ace. Jon: Back Grovyle up with Fire Fang. Torracat then runs towards both Kartana's using Fire Fang, catching up to Grovyle fast. Hala: Then hit Celesteela with Fire Punch! Hariyama heads towards Celesteela using Fire Punch and Tapu Koko uses Thunderbolt. However, all the Ultra Beasts dodge, and everyone returns to their original positions. Tyler: Even that didn't work. Both Kartana use Sacred Sword, hitting Torracat and Grovyle. Tyler: Grovyle! Torracat and Grovyle stagger up. Jon: They are annoying. Celesteela then heads towards Tapu Koko using Iron Head, fast. Just before impact, Grovyle jumps in the way, blocking the attack with Leaf Blade. Hala: Wanting to protect Tapu Koko? Celesteela moves backwards. Jon: Why is Grovyle just standing there? Before anyone can answer, Grovyle glows blue. Tyler: Grovyle is evolving! Grovyle begins to grow taller and grows a leafy tail. The light disperses and Grovyle evolves into Sceptile. Jon: A Sceptile! Tyler: Awesome. Jon: Sceptile is a fast and agile Pokemon. Hala: I've heard this too. Tyler: Awesome. Sceptile, Dragon Breath! Sceptile attacks fast using Dragon Breath hitting all the Ultra Beasts. Then the Ultra Beasts retreat via a wormhole. Tyler: Glad they are gone. Jon: Yeah, but I have a theory. One I'd like to discuss when we get back. Hala, please can you come with me? Tapu Koko, you too if you want? Tapu Koko: Tapu Koko Ko. Hala: I will go with you Jon. Tyler: What did Tapu Koko say? Jon: Tapu Koko is going to protect the rest of Melemele. Hala: I understand. Tapu Koko flies away. Tyler: Great work Sceptile, return. Jon: You too Torracat. Jon, Hala and Tyler return their Pokemon. Hala: Shall we? Jon, Tyler and Hala walk off, and the scene moves to Akala Island to where Olivia is fighting four Ultra Beasts. She has her Lycanroc (Midnight Form) out, with Tapu Lele helping out. There are two red, bulky insect Ultra Beasts and then two Nihilego. Olivia: Why are they attacking Akala Island? Both Nihilego use Thunderbolt towards Lycanroc and Tapu Lele, but Rock Slide stops the attack. Olivia looks behind her. Rosa, Lycanroc (Day) and Lance are there, running towards her. They stop next to her. Rosa: Olivia! Olivia: Rosa. And who is this? Lance: My name is Lance. And we have more Ultra Beasts. Olivia: Is that what it is? Rosa: The jellyfish one is called Nihilego, but I don't know about the other one. Both Nihilego use Psywave towards everyone, but Tapu Lele uses Moonblast and cancels out the attack, but Tapu Lele then slowly lands on the floor. Olivia: Tapu Lele! Rosa: What is wrong? Lance: Tapu Lele is badly injured, as you can see here. Lance points to Tapu Lele's back, where there are a lot of scratch marks. Olivia: Guardian Deity, leave this to us! Lance: Aerodactyl, I need your help! Lance sends out Aerodactyl. Rosa: Lycanroc, let's do this! Olivia: We must stop them! Both Nihilego use Head Smash, hitting both Lycanroc's. Lance: Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl uses Hyper Beam and hits only one of the Nihilego. Rosa: Accelerock! Rosa's Lycanroc uses Accelerock and hits the other Nihilego. Tapu Lele gets up and uses Shadow Ball, but all the Ultra Beasts dodge. Tapu Lele then falls to the floor. Olivia: Leave this to us Tapu Lele. Lance: Dragon Pulse! Rosa: Stone Edge! Aerodactyl uses Dragon Pulse and Rosa's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, and both moves head towards the red Ultra Beast, but they cancel the moves out with Dynamic Punch. Lance: So it has to be a Fighting Type at least. Olivia: That's a good observation. Lance: Sky Attack! Aerodactyl begins to glow. Rosa: Sky Attack takes a while to charge, we need to protect Aerodactyl. Olivia: Lycanroc, use Stone Edge! Olivia's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge towards both Nihilego. Rosa: You too! Rosa's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge towards both red looking Ultra Beasts. Both attacks hit all the Ultra Beats. Aerodactyl stops glowing. Lance: Go! Aerodactyl heads towards both red Ultra Beasts using Sky Attack. However, both Nihilego are heading towards Aerodactyl using Head Smash. Rosa: Stop Nihilego with Accelerock! Rosa's Lycanroc uses Accelerock, hitting both Nihilego back. Aerodactyl then hits both red Ultra Beasts using Sky Attack. Then all four Ultra Beats retreat into the wormhole, which closes behind them. Lance: They retreated. Rosa: Yeah. Olivia: Thank you both. Olivia returns her Lycanroc. Lance and Rosa return their Pokemon too. Tapu Lele gets up. Olivia: Are you better now? Tapu Lele: Lelele. Olivia: I understand. Tapu Lele goes away. Lance: Olivia, was it? Olivia:Yes. Lance: You need to come with us to Aether Paradise. Rosa gets a message on her phone. It's from Jon saying that they got Hala and are back at the Aether Foundation. Rosa: Hala is with Jon and Tyler. Olivia: Oh Kahuna Hala is there, then we have a problem. I'm going with you. The three of them set off. The scene moves to the Aether Foundation. Jon, Tyler and Hala are in Lusamine's room, with Wicke and Zossie being there too. The news is still running in the background. Rosa, Lance and Olivia arrive. Jon: Glad you three made it. Hala: Olivia, was Tapu Lele helping you too? Olivia: Yes. Tyler: The same as Tapu Koko. Lance: We fought two Nihilego and two red Ultra Beasts. Rosa: They looked like mutated mosquitoes. Rotom-Dex: I think I know who you mean. Rotom-Dex brings up a picture of the Ultra Beast. Rotom-Dex: Is it this one? Olivia: Yes. Rotom-Dex: Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon. Buzzwole is a Bug and Fighting Type. Buzzwole goes around showing off its abnormally swollen muscles. Witnesses saw it pulverise a dump truck with a single punch. Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture. Rosa: You guessed it was a Fighting Type. Josie walks in. Josie: Hala and Olivia. Hala: Josie. Jon: Right. We have a few problems. Olivia: A few? Seems like an understatement. Tyler: You said you have an idea of what they are doing? Maria, Kyle, Mary, Drake, April and Nathan return. Kyle: Doing what? Jon: Kyle. Jon and Kyle shake hands. Lance: Jon, what is it? Everyone looks at Jon, and the screen freezes. Narrator: Jon, Rosa, Lance and Tyler went to help the Kahuna's of Melemele Island and Akala Island. Now everyone is back at the Aether Foundation, and Jon is ready to tell them his prognosis, but what is it? Find out next episode, January 3rd 2018. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Josie Adams Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Tyler Moor Lance Wicke Zossie Hala Olivia Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Torracat Tyler * Grovyle → Sceptile Hala * Hariyama Lance * Aerodactyl Rosa * Lycanroc (Day) Olivia * Lycanroc (Night) Wild * Nihilego (x2) * Buzzwole (x2) * Celesteela (x2) * Kartana (x2) * Tapu Koko * Tapu Lele Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes